Burn Your Life Down
by wakeupexhausted
Summary: Sara's house burns down and she has to live with Tegan. How is she going to hide her feelings for her? Quincest.
1. Chapter 1

Burn your life down

Today was stressful at the office and all Sara wanted to do was take a nice bath with those lavender salts her mother gave her last Christmas. Her mind was on everything that happened that day. She accidently spilled coffee all over her desk, which not only spilled on her favorite white blouse, but her computer as well. She now has to buy a new one for work, and make up all the documents she lost. She couldn't handle this. On top of that, her twin sister called her sobbing because her girlfriend, Lindsey, had just broken up with her. Sara felt bad for her poor sister. She knew how hard Tegan worked to get her and how many years she spent chasing after her. Sara hoped her sister could find a way to fix up their broken relationship. At least, that's what she told herself. If she was being honest, she was somewhat releaved that it happened. She would never admit it to herself, because she was in love with her twin sister. She shoved her feelings so far inside of her, she had to go to therapy twice a week for an hour just to live a somewhat normal life. She hated who she was for it, and cried herself to sleep many nights because of it. She even moved away from her sister, who lives in Vancover, thinking it would be easier for her to handle. It wasn't. In fact, it was harder, because everyday she would crave the smell of her sister, her touch, her voice, her everything. Sara started slowing down, realizing she was going way past the speed limit. She could not handle being pulled over today. She went back to thinking about her sister, even though she didn't want to. As she approced her neighborhood, she saw smoke coming from a house. "Oh fuck", she thought to herself "what now?" As she drove closer to her house she realized the fire must be really close to her house. She started driving faster, in a panic and a rush to get home. "Fuck fuck fuck" was all she thought. She pulled onto her street, which was full of fire trucks. They were all crowded around her house. She got out of the car, and watched as the flames destroyed everything she loved and owned.

"What happened?" She asked one of the fireman standing outside.

"It seems as though a power outlit caught on fire." He looked at her, and seeing the look on her face, realized this house must've been hers.

"Is this your house mam?" Sara just noded her head. She knew if she spoke, the tears that were blurring her vision would come down.

"I am so sorry, we are doing the best we can to tame the flames. It seems that the house was already gone before we got here. Do you think there is anyone you could live with for a while? A sister or mother perhaps?" Her mind immediatly raced to Tegan. She would have to live with her for a while. Her mother was currently living in Europe, and Sara didn't want to travel there just to live with her.

"Mam, are you ok?" She suddenly realized that she couldn't breathe. She ran to her car to get her spare puffer in her purse. She started breathing again, but it was difficult. It felt like an elephant was sitting on her cheast. She felt a hand on her back, causing her to flinch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water? A chair?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Really." The man gave her a worried look before removing his hand and offering his phone so she could call her sister.

"WHAT?" Sara took a deep breath. She knew Tegan would react like this.

"No, you are living with me, I don't care what you say, you must. You can't afford a hotel."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed as her sister hung up. She was secretly happy to see her sister again though. Although they were in a band together, Sara had to get a part time job to pay her bills. If they were as famous as Lady Gaga, she wouldn't have this problem. She sighed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan's POV

I have to pick up my sister in less than an hour, why am I still in my underwear? I was a wreck. This break up has been pretty hard on me. Lindsey, the girl who I've been chasing for years, broke up with me. Although, I somehow feel relived. I think it is because I finally realized the only reason I chased after her was it was some kind of sick distraction from being in love with my twin sister. I know it's wrong, but I stopped caring about that a long time ago. Maybe after enough pills, I couldn't really feel bad anymore. Anyway, back to the breakup.

_We were laying in bed. I accidently let Sara escape from my mouth the second time that month. I was running out of excuses. I hated lying to Lindsey. I really do love her, but I couldn't love her as much as I love Sara. Before I could even make an excuse Lindsey was on her feet and tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You know perfectly well. I know what is going on inside that perverted head of yours. You love her. Don't even try to deny it. I see the way you look at her. Your face lights up everytime she calls. You call me Sara all the time. I love you Tegan, but I can't just sit here while you're in love with someone else." And with that, she was gone, her words still echoing in my ears. I couldn't have stopped her if I wanted to. I just layed there, taking it all in. _

I was crying again. I looked at the time, I have 15 mintues to get to the train station. I change into the loose jeans laying on my floor as I curse under my breath running out the door, almost falling on my face as I pull my jeans up. I get to the train station, 10 minutes late. Fuck. I look around for the face that matches my own. I find her pretty fast, as she searches the crowd eagerly to find me. _God, she is so beautiful. Her hair has grown a little, and even with puffy bags under her eyes from an obvious lack of sleep, she still looks more beautiful than everyone else in this place. Stop it Tegan. _ I take her in for a few more seconds before I walk towards her, and she catches my eye. Her lips form a smile, showing her beautiful white teeth. I smile back, as I approch her. I spread out my arms, and hug her. _Woah, Tegan what the hell are you doing, wait is she hugging me back? _I try to take in her scent, which was always wonderful, it filled my nostrals and I felt at peace, if only for a few seconds before she pulls away, even though I wish she didn't.

"I missed you Tee tee." I smile at the use of my old nickname.

"I missed you too Sasa." She smiled wide at that, and she gave me a loving look. _Loving? There was no way. I must've been seeing things._

"Alright, let's go home, you look really sleepy." I said.

"You know me all too well." She snickered and punched my arm as she started walking towards the exit. I give myself a second to watch her hips sway, I slowly move my eyes dow-

"Well, hurry up!" I give a joking scoff and catch up to her, praying what I was just doing hadn't been too obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say thank you guys so much! It makes me smile that you guys like my story. A lot of spelling errors sorry, my computer doesn't have spell check. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sara POV<p>

The train was terrible. There was a balding old man who kept staring at me, and about 3 screaming children running around the whole time. I made myself a mental note never to take the train again. But now I am in the wonderful presence of my twin sister. I'm sitting in the pasenger seat of her old mustang she bought back in our early twenties, but even then it was old. I didn't mind, I was with her, and she was the only person that could make me happy. I looked at her through sleepy eyes and said the three words that could only begin to express how I feel towards her.

"I love you." Up until this point she really seemed to be focused on the road, but she turned to me and smiled.

"What makes you say that, Sar?"

"Well, we've been through so much together and apart recently, but we will always be together forever." _Oh god what am I saying? It's the medication, I know it._

"Aww, Sasa I love you too. I'm happy we have each other too." We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride but my mind was too happy to care about keeping conversation. We've never been so nice to each other before. I really like this new Tegan. Maybe it's because she is so hurt and really needs someone right now but my brain is sensing something more. _No Sara, stop it, you're getting your hopes up for something that will never happen. _I sigh. I try to let my mind drift off as I stare out the window watching the semi familiar view of Tegan's neighborhood rush past me. We get out of the car and Tegan is looking at me.

"What?" She seems to be caught off guard and blushes.

"I...um what?" Her eyes look down at the ground as we walk to her door. What's wrong with her? She _blushed. Why would she blush? _

"Well, here we are. Do you want anything? Food? Water? Sleep?" My eyes scan her messy house, which looks almost exactly the same, except now there is a wooden bookshelf in the corner.

"Sleep sounds good. Where am I sleeping?"

"Oh, right umm there's a guest bedroom down the hall, first door on your left." I walk to the bedroom lazily, hoping to get some shut eye, but I know my brain will be thinking of my sister the whole time. I lay on the bed, not bothering to change. With her silhouette burned into my eyelids, I eventually allow myself to breathe a sigh of relief before sleep takes over my body.

Tegan's POV

Sara's taking a nap, and I know she deserves it. She's been through so much so fast, I feel so bad for her. Although, she is living with me again. We haven't lived together in almost a decade. I'd be lying if I said that didn't bring me a piece of hope about us. _No Tegan, you're doing it again. _This wasn't going to be fun if I kept having these feelings toward her. I couldn't help it. When I saw her today, all I wanted to do was pick her up and kiss her passionately, making us both forget about all of our problems. But she did tell me she loved me, something I haven't heard her say in a long time._ It's because she feels bad for you, and wants to make you feel better, there would be no other reason._ I took a deep breath as I sat on the couch and started watching TV, hoping it will destract me from these thoughts. I wake up to the sound of humming in the kitchen. It sounded so angelic, and I knew it could be from no one other than my sister. I wipe the drool off my face as I get up slowly and quietly so she doesn't notice. She's cooking breakfast(which smelled amazing) although it was way past noon. Luckily, the stove faces away from the living room, giving me a chance to scare her. I tiptoe until I get right behind her. I grab her waist causing a jump from my younger sibling.

"What the fuck!" She turns around giving me an angry look. I clinch my stomach as I laugh, which only makes her give me a dirtier look, although it doesn't really bother me.

"Ha ha very funny Tegan." She punches my arm hard, but enough to where it wouldn't hurt longer than a few seconds.

"Ouch Sara, that hurt!" I say, acting like an abused puppy. She just rolls her eyes and snorts.

"You'll be fine, I didn't hit you that hard, but hey I'm glad you cleaned the drool off your face."

"Shutup." I said although I couldn't help but blush. We were both in a much better mood, especially her, which was the important thing. She had changed into my skinny jeans and a tank top and I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly toned ass and arms.

"Enjoying the view?" She said with a smirk, breaking my trance for the second time that day. _Damnit Tegan pull yourself together! She's your sister! But...why is she joking about this like it's nothing? I'll never understand this woman. _

"Haha, as if." I try to play it off, although she doesn't seem convienced.

"Saraaaaaaa I'm hungry when will food be ready?" I ask, being as annoying as possible.

"In 2 minutes, make yourself busy and get some drinks and put them on the table." I roll my eyes and do as she says.

"Yes mum." She puts the food on the table infront of the tv. I realize I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving. We both wolf down the food, as if it were a pie eating contest, and the second we finish we regret it. Sara made more than I thought. We just sat there watching The Dog Whisperer, Sara's choice not mine, rubbing our bellies. I couldn't help but noticed our legs were slightly touching, which gave my body small jolts of excitement. _God, I was so in love. If she wasn't my sister I would have-_

"Hey Tegan what are you thinking about?"

"I..um I smell bad I should shower. Thanks for the food." And with that I hopped up and ran into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again guys, I really appreciate all your comments on this story. I said on my tumblr that I'd be posting it tomorrow, but I figured tonight is better. Anyway, here's chapter 4. :D**

* * *

><p>Sara's POV<p>

Why is Tegan acting so weird? What's on her mind? I hope it has nothing to do with Lindsey. Ugh. That name makes me shiver. Don't get me wrong, I liked Lindsey. She was sweet and Tegan seemed really happy with her. I wish I could make her happy like she did. God damit, why do I have to be blood related to the only person that could make me happy? Truly happy that is. My mind races to my ex girlfriend Emy. We dated for a few years, but looking back on it, it feels like an eternity. I loved Emy, or at least I was in love with the idea of loving her. It was something that made me a little more normal, but she eventually figured out something was off. Emy was brillent, beautiful, and funny. I really could have loved her if I was normal. I let a tear drop as the last thought entered my mind. I will never be normal. But she eventually found out something was wrong. Usually after a tour, I would get really upset because my heart ached when I wasn't constantly in the presence of my sister. It was something I couldn't control, and I knew it was bad.I'd sneek out of bed, go to my bathroom and cry. I know it sounds pathetic, but I just felt like I didn't know how to move on from loving my sister but if I was at least with her, I was happy. Emy figured out I was crying, and asked me why. I told her I was in love with someone who could never love me back. She understood and loved me enough to let me go, which was something I didn't realize at the time how greatful I was to have her. If I wasn't madly in love with my twin, we probably would have been married by now. That thought caused my stomach to ache. I cannot picture myself being with anyone besides Tegan. I'd rather live alone for the rest of my life than tell her my true feelings though. God, what's wrong with me? Just then I heard a voice coming from the bathroom, breaking my train of thought.

"Um, Sara I forgot my towel, do you think you could hand me one? They're in the closet next to the guest bedroom."

"Sure."

My thoughts immediatly went to imagining my wet sister behind the shower curtain. Her hair all wet with drops running down her perfect breast passing her toned stomach to he- _Sara! Stop now. Fuck. I'm wet._ Alright pull yourself together. I grab a white towel and open the door a crack so I could hand it to her. There was a rush of steam that flowed out the bathroom as I waited for my sister to grab the towel. I felt a warm hand cover my own. I felt shivers. Her hand was so soft. I close the door and go to the kitchen sink where I splash my face with water. Come on Sara, you can't be all hot and bothered when you're living with your sister. I take a deep breath and find the hand cloth, patting my face dry as I took a few more deep breaths. I had to get a hold of myself. If her hand and my imagination could do this to me, I was going to have a hard time living with her.

Tegan's POV

Fuck, I forgot my towel. It's going to be awkward asking Sara for one, but it's better than going out there naked. I smirked at that thought. I'd walk out there naked, and attack my sister with kisses. Yeah, maybe not. She would probably never talk to me again. Although that did just make me extreamly horny. God damnit, I can't be horny around my sister. That would be so awkward, and I really don't know how much self control I have_. Ok Tegan, just breathe_. After asking for the towel she opens the door a crack to hand it to me. I reach out to get it, placing my hand on top of hers. It felt like time stopped for a second. Her hand was so soft. I know the one place I needed that hand most right now. _What did I say? _I take the towel, and dry myself off as fast as I can before returning back to the couch. Ok, act normal. I plop down on the couch.

"Hi." She says in a cute perky way. I love her perkyness. It isn't very often, but when she does it, it's adorable.

"Hey, what are you watching?"

"Love, Actually." I know it's your favorite romantic comedy. She blushes and gives me a smile. Seriously, is there anything she does that is not perfect? I smile back as I get more comfortable in the couch as she moves a little closer to me as we both fall asleep before the ending credits.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's POV

I woke up to Tegan straddling me. Her face was close to mine. I couldn't speak. The words couldn't make it past my throat. She moved her face so close our noses were touching. I could feel myself getting wetter.

"W-what are yo-" Her lips pressed to mine. I kissed back, as passionate as I could. She shoved her tongue into my mouth. She tasted so sweet, but with a hint of cigerettes. I didn't care. I didn't feel like myself. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, getting high off her taste. My lungs were fighting for oxygen as my heart beated through my cheast. I had to break this kiss. I blink and realize Tegan has made her way down my naked body. How the hell did she get my clothes off so fast? The thought was gone within seconds when I felt her digits inside of me.

"Oh fuck, Tegan!"

"Sara! Sara!" I open my eyes. I looked around realizing I was fully clothed and laying on the couch, Tegan's arm on my shoulder, obviously trying to wake me up.

"Wh-what?"

"You were screaming my name, I figured you were having a nightmare." I feel the pool in my underwear, my pussy still tingling.

"Yeah, a nightmare." Oh god, that was embarrassing. I blush and plant my feet on the ground, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"About 2:45. I woke up to the sound of you screaming. What was your dream about?"

"I uh don't really remember much. I think someone was trying to take you or something." That was a shitty lie, but oh well. As long as she doesn't know the truth.

"Aw Sasa, you were scared to lose me." She gives me a smirk and gets off the couch.

"I think we should both go to bed, it's pretty late."

Tegan's POV

"Yeah, I agree." She was blushing again. I wonder if she was dreaming about something else...no it couldn't be. I could have sworn I heard a moan escape from her lips. _What am I saying? She would never be interested in me like that...right? _ I give her a worried look and my mouth decided to speak before my brain could censor my words.

"Do you want me to sleep with you? Um, I mean like we used to when we were little and you had a bad dream?" I tried to cover up what I said, not doing the best job.

"I'd keep the monsters away, remember?" _Tegan shutup, she's looking at you funny. _She gives an adorable giggle before answering

"Um haha, sure Teetee, I'm sooo scared of the monsters." She said it in a childish voice, causing a smile to spread on my lips.

"So is that a yes?" God, could I have sounded more desprite?

"Yes." She starts walking to her room and I follow her. This should be interesting. We haven't slept in the same bed since we started touring over 10 years ago.

Sara's POV

Oh god. Why did I agree to sleep in the same bed with Tegan when I JUST had a really hot sex dream about her? I am still extremely horny right now, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. Maybe if I could just wait til she's asleep and then I can watch her all I want. God, I am creepy. What if I wake up to her spooning me? I don't think I could handle that. I don't know how I am going to stand being just inches away from her body. The thought alone sent shivers to my core, adding to what was already there._ Fuck._ I put on a smile for Tegan as I don't even bother to change as I get in the bed.

"You're not going to change?" She says as she's about to remove her shirt, but then seems to remember who she's with, blushes, and excuses herself to the bathroom. Damn, I wish she would have forgotten..Ok come on you have a few minutes. Just change. I take off my shirt, as I search for a big shirt of Tegan's to wear. I put on a black Pink Floyd shirt, ditch my pants, and hop into bed. Tegan comes in a few seconds later. She's wearing a white(and very see through) T-shirt with grey boy shorts. Oh my god, she is so hot. She walks to the bed slowly, swaying her hips with every step, and I can't do anything but stare with lust. She hops into bed next to me with caution, as though she is trying not to weird me out. I slowly scoot myself until our bodys are almost touching, and I can hear her breathing. She seems out of breath. _Why would she be out of breath she just walked into bed.._I didn't want to put much thought into it, but my conscious sure did. Am I doing this to her? There is no way, I'm just hearing my own breath and imagining it's hers. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep. She wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me into a spoon. I tried to keep my breathing steady as my mind rushed to all the things I needed her to do to me. I take a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I haven't updated this. I've been busy with school and stuff, blah blah blah. I enjoy your comments as always and I hope you like chapter 6! :D**

Tegan's POV

I opened my eyes. It was dark, but I could make out the face that was strikingly similar to mine. Our noses were almost touching. She must've turned around while we were sleeping. God, she was so close. My heart was skipping beats. Not only was she close to me, but our legs were entertwined. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I am mezmoried by how pale her flesh is. Her small rosey lips just begging to be kissed. To feel them on mine would be heaven on earth. But her facial structures were much more pronounced than mine, her cheekbones especially. And her jaw..it could cut steel. Her breath was steady but cold as it blew the hair from my face up and down, causing me to blush and smile, even though she knew none of this was happening. I realized I should probably get up before she wakes up and freaks out we are this close, but I don't want to bother her. What time is it anyway? I lift my head up to look at the clock sitting on the nightstand. 6:36. I still have plenty of time and I don't think Sara's going to wake up anytime soon.

Sara's POV

I'm laying here awake, wondering when Tegan will get up. I opened my eyes earlier to stare at her, but now I am scared she'll wake up to me staring at her. Even in the dark she is just as beautiful as ever. Her similar nose. Her sholder-length brown locks I'd love to run my hands through. Her laberate piercing reflecting in the moonlight. She was breathing on my face, causing goosebumps to form on my arms. God, I could just kiss her beautiful lips. Just lean in and..._No, you can't. _I hear her breathing getting faster. _Shit. _ She's awake. I'll just act like I'm sleeping. After a few minutes, she doesn't seem to mind being so close. Why isn't she totally freaking out that we are so close? She lifts her head up, probably to look at the time. It's stll pretty dark outside. Ok, you can do this. Just open your eyes. I open one at first, a little hesatent, but to also make it seem like I just woke up.

"Mmmm morning Teetee."

"I-I um morning Sara." She gives a small smile and hops out of bed. I watch her ass as she runs out the door. _Fuck. I scared her. _I get up, not bothering to put on pants as I wait for her on the couch. I don't know what to tell her. I hear crying in the other room. I rush to her bedroom, thankfully her door was unlocked.

"Tegan. Look, I'm sorry ok?" I wasn't sure why I was saying sorry , but it felt right.

"W-why are you s-sorry?" She said in between tears. I sat down next to her on the bed. I put my arm around her shoulder, and she flinched at first, but then pressed her face to my shoulder and cried even harder.

"Shh Tee, it's ok. You did nothing wrong." I cood, stroking her locks with my hand. She cried a little more before pulling herself together. After a few deep breaths she seemed fine again although her eyes were full of fear and anxiety.

"Sara, there's something I have to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it."

Tegan's POV

I can't believe I was going to tell her. She is going to hate me forever. She'll quit the band and move in with mom. My stomach hurts, and the words were already out. I can't take them back now. My throat was closing up. I had to just relax, but I was far from it. Calm down Tegan, crying won't make her stay. I take another deep breath as I look into those beautiful brown eyes, so full of caring and love. _Love? It couldn't be. _

"Sara, I love you. Not in a sisterly way. I've been feeling this all my life. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I wish I didn't and I know you are going to hate me forever, but I just had to tell you." I look up at her again. She was crying. She wasn't looking at me. _Shit. You fucked up. She hates you now._

"S-sara? Please say something. Don't cry. I'm so sorry. I-" Before I could finish her lips were on mine. Oh my god. She's kissing me. I kiss her back, daring to ask permission before entering her mouth, which she gladly allows. She slowly moves me back onto the bed and starts straddling my waist, never breaking our kiss. Her hands are roaming my body, but I am frozen in my spot. I have to break the kiss, my lungs working on overdrive. The kiss breaks and I look up at her, and she is breathing just as fast.

"Sara?"

"Yes Tegan?"

"I don't want to do this if you don't feel the same." I didn't want her to leave. I needed proof I would wake up with her in my arms. I needed proof she would be with me forever. That she needed me too. She takes my hand and moves it to her heart. It's beat equal to mine. She puts her hand on my heart, a little smile forms as she touches me.

"Do you feel that? Our hearts beat as one. We are soul mates, and I don't care what anyone says. You are mine and I am yours. I love you Tegan, and I always have." She is blinking back tears, and I find myself doing the same. I stare into her eyes. All I see is love with a strong mix of lust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys I just wanted to say I am SOOOOO sorry for taking almost a year to update :( This is the last chapter and I hope to start writing more stories soon. I made a quincest blog on tumblr .com so follow me on there if you want. I love you all and again omg I am so sorry. Enjoy! **

Sara's POV

I kiss her again, as passionately as possible. I quickly work off her shirt and throw it on the ground, landing without a sound. I frustratingly unhook the button of her pants and I can feel her getting annoyed by my obviously shaky hands. She quickly rips off my shirt, exposing my chest, and she gives me a sly grin. Soon we are both naked, and I can't help but stare at her body, admiring every curve, every scar, every piece of pale skin that covers her bones. Any other time I would be mesmerized by such a sight but now I need to show her my love. Show her how much I need her, just as much as she needs me. I wanted to be romantic, but I know both of us have been waiting so long for this moment. I grab her breasts and she lets out a soft moan. I need at the soft plump skin there, feeling her nipples harden under my hands. I smirk as I make my way down to her pussy, which was dripping with juices, causing my mouth to water. I look into her beautiful brown eyes. They are full of lust and pleading me to continue. She bucks her hips into my face and I start collecting her juices before making my way inside of her. I tease her clit, and I feel her hands rake through my hair, a sign I'm doing a good job.

"Oh fuck Sara." I love the way she moans my name. It makes me want to make her cum over and over again. I collect all of her juices before moving my shaky fingers inside of her. It wouldn't be long before we develop a steady pace. I can feel her walls pulsating as her legs are practically vibrating as I hear her moans getting louder.

"Oh fu-" That was all I could make out before her moan took over and her cum started quickly pooling in my hand. I felt two trembling hands pull me to her face, which was drenched with her sweat, and after a few seconds of staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, she kissed me with all the passion she could.

"That was wonderful. I love you "

"I love you more." Tegan blushed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Never leave me ok?"

"I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
